goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Goanimate 2: eric out of the city
Go!Animate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City EDIT COMMENTS (54) SHARE Go!Animate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City Goanimate the movie 2 The poster with the original 2015 release date GoAnimate Studio-made "movie" information Directed by Brian Sharp Produced by Eric Nagler (executive producer) Brian Sharp Written by Victor Tartavosky Audel LaRoque C. Elbourn Based on Go!Animate The Movie Music by Danniel Hofflered Studio Go!Animate Studios Columbia Pictures C.E. Animation Studios Regency Enterprises Distributed by 20th Century Fox (United States) Sony Pictures Releasing (International) Release Date(s) November 30th 2018 Running time 139 Language English Budget $600 million $700 million dollars this movie is going to be Rated R: For Very Strong Language Some Mild Nudity And Very Blood Violence See also transcript • gallery • trivia • animation errors statistics • speculation • proccess Go!Animate The Movie 2: Eric Out Of The City (formerly known as Mr. Keebler's Revenge or and simply referred to Go!Animate 2 and Go!Animate The Movie 2) is now a cancelled American animated science-fiction/action comedy movie and the former upcoming sequel to the 2013 film Go!Animate The Movie that was planned to be released in Summer 2015 by 20th Century Fox in the United States and Sony Pictures Releasing internationally. According to the screenplay, it was originally titled Go!Animate 2: Mr. Keebler's Revenge, but was retitled Go!Animate The Movie 2 (or just Go!Animate 2 for short). The film was cancelled in 2016 due to HTML5 phasing out the Non-Business Themes on Go!Animate. On December 14, 2017, The Walt Disney Company made a deal to buy the assets of 21st Century Fox, Its Can, Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures will distribute the film in North America. Contentshide Plot Cast Additional Cast Production Cancelled Sequel Rarity/Home Video PlotEdit Mr. Keebler is back for revenge, who is now known as Epic Keebler. He's in search of the final object of a powerful Triton. The awesome powerful Triton makes any evil plan he controls with it that magically comes true, which happens to be the 'Adventure Time' toy (which PC Guy purchased from Walmart in the first film). When the entire city of New Jersey is put into danger, Eric and his friends (PC Guy, Victor, Jack, and Cayby) need to go on a incredible quest that takes them to Los Angeles inside the alternate live-action universe. In order to get back the toy and save their city in the 'Go!Animate' universe, the gang must retrieve the Triton and transform themselves into a superhero league called 'The Ani-Mate Masters'. CastEdit Eric as Himself and Eric 1 Brian as Himself, PC Guy, Rentro and News Reporter #1 Caleb Elbourn as Himself, Kevin, Santed Stickguy and Takashi Joey as Victor and Tom Neil Crone as Mr. Keebler Kate as Jennifer David as Jack (Jackashay) and Stickguy #1 Zack as Aaron Jefferson, Cashier and Stickcop #1 Simon as News Reporter #2 Paul as Gary Johnson Dallas as The Bodyguard, Policeman and Shopkeeper Salli as Herself and Protester Girl Dave as Simon Lawrence as Stickcop and Sydney Cub Charlie (Young Guy) as Matt, Eddy, Eric 2 and Stickcop #2 Kimberly as Herself and Weather Reporter Diesel as Himself and Eric's tired voice Stephen as Steven Jeff Bennett as British Stickguy Additional CastEdit Damien (Scary Voice) as Eric's mad voice Professor as Dwayne and George Kidaroo as Barney the Dinosaur and Toon-sty Princess as Stickgirl #1 Callie as Catherina Wise Guy as Rick Perry Robosoft 2 as Blinky 2PO Microsoft Sam as Lucas Guy and Fat Stickguy Microsoft Mike as Geo Guy, Strong Stickguy and Stickcop #3 Adam Katz as Himself, Nickel, Baseball and Apple Sam Katz as Taco Mark Katz as MePhone4 Taylor Grodin as Bow, OJ, Tissues, Dough, Toilet and Stickguy #2 Justin Chapman as Knife, Paper and Stickguy #3 Kasie Chapman as Soap and Stickgirl #2 Hailey Chapman as Microphone and Stickgirl #3 Julie as Kayla, Stickgirl #4, Jennifer's shouting voice and Salli's surprised voice Audel LaRoque as Stickguy #4 TigerMario2002: as Mr. Keebler's Assistant and Jed and Ed ProductionEdit A sequel for Go!Animate: The Movie was announced and was planned to be released the next 2 years by Brian Sharp. Caleb Elbourn worked on the animation, but it was too hard for him to create the sequences for the film. Then he wrote the screenplay which was too difficult for him to make. On April 24, 2014, Cayby J temporarily stopped working on the film. He said that this is because the movie was difficult to make and that it was difficult to make the screenplay. Regency Enterprises was also announced in joining the production of the film with Sony Pictures Releasing distributing internationally like the first film. However, 20th Century Fox plays the role in distributor only which is showing the logo in trailers as well as in the North American print while not showing credit on-screen as "20th Century Fox presents" as a deal in order to retain rights for distribution. Despite going through several re-release dates, and a poster for the film advertising it to be released in the fall of 2015, Cayby J eventually said on YouTube that the sequel was cancelled on August 5th 2016. The reason was because HTML5 getting rid of the Non-Business Themes on Go!Animate, as it could not support those themes. The production of the movie was immediately cancelled for good. Cancelled Sequel Edit At the same time this movie was announced, another user named The FunEditor4 announced a possible, but unofficial, threequel to the 2013 film titled "GoAnimate: Call Of Duty". Originally, it was going to be a war movie. However, with no script to work on and due to the low amunt of interest The FunEditor4 had with the Call Of Duty franchise, the film was immediately put on indefinite hiatus. It was later canceled due to the cancellation GoAnimate The Movie 2. Rarity/Home Video Edit GoAnimate the Movie 2 came out as a home video exclusive bonus in the holiday season of 2017 to limited GoAnimate The Movie discs, but, there is only 500 in circulation, and people scalping it as much as possible, it is now worth a hundred thousand dollars, and one of the owners, BrianTheAlthorpGuy, will upload it to YouTube in 4K. Before that, Maddox121 tried to upload it to YouTube on his alt, but it wasn't verified, so he only had to put in 14 minutes of footage, which mostly consist of plot and action scenes. He had to cut out the logos, the traveling scene, and the credits, he later uploaded it to his main account, but it got copy righted, so he decided to upload it to Vimeo, but it had a 60 minute limit. Since Brian has licenses to all GoAnimate movies on YouTube, he will upload it. He said he will upload it on June 20, 2019, the same day Toy Story 4 was released, and he even made a fan made trailer for it.